fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Michael Lansing
Arman Khondker is a fictional character from The City: Houston. He first appeared in season 3, and has appeared in every season since. He is slated to remain with the series until at least season 12. Season 3 Arman returned back to Houston after six years being at San Diego. Prior to his return, he came out as homosexual to his parents, but they did not take it well and threw him out of their home. He then meets with Damian, his former rival from school. They begin dating and were about to be real committed in a relationship, but Damian somehow cheated on him with Joshua, Arman's former friend. At first, Arman felt betrayed, but when Damian revealed his true feelings for him, he fell back in love with Damian. Season 4 Despite the happiness between him and Damian, Drew, Damian's ex-boyfriend, returned back to town to steal Damian from Arman. Once Arman discovered his plan, he fought with Drew and Arman ends up pushing Drew over the waterfall, killing him instantly. He began to feel guilty, but he promised himself that he would never tell anybody about what happened. Back with Arman and Damian, their relationship was beginning to feel a whole like a crutch, and after several failed attempts to keep the relationship alive, Damian and Arman parted ways. Season 5 Shortly after his breakup with Damian, Arman began to question his stay at Houston, but he decided to give the "love game" another shot. Like Damian, Arman could not find the right type of guy for him. Damian then confronts with Arman and tells him that he has been thinking about him for quite some time. Feeling the same way, they got back together. Their relationship was again short-lived when Damian cheated on Arman again with Ivan, who was doing marijuana at the time. Weeks later, Damian was arrested for holding hostage on Ivan. Arman would normally try to release people on bail, but after what Damian did to him, he left him serve three months in prison. Season 6 By the time year 2014 arrived, Arman thought he had had it with Houston. He was about to leave town until he started to grow feelings for Autumn. She later felt the same way about him and they begin dating. After a few dates, Arman felt they were ready to take it to the next level. Autumn, however, was not even close to ready. As he pressured her to have sex with him, Autumn gave up on him and she suddenly leaves town. A few days after she left, Arman realized his mistakes and was going to apologize to her, but he was later kidnapped by Joshua, who returned from the dead. Luckily, Damian and Ivan saved him and they shot Joshua in the head once more. At first, Arman did not appreciate neither one of them saving his life, but when Damian kissed him, Arman felt like a lucky guy. However, that resulted Damian cheating on Ivan. Now back together for the fourth time, they thought this would be it for the both of them. Unfortunately, their relationship was almost completely ruined when Damian was shot in the kidney. He later recovered by getting a kidney transplant. Season 7 In the aftermath of Damian almost dying, Arman began to feel a bit distant from him. As he was driving one night, he found Ivan in tears, due to the fact that he was evicted from his apartment and had nowhere to live. Feeling bad for him, Arman, out of nowhere, kisses him, in which Joshua filmed for Damian to see. When Damian saw this, he was in full of anger, and as Arman came home, Damian shoots him in the head, giving him a coma. Days later, he woke up from his short-term coma. Bianca threw a welcome-home party for him, and after the party was over, Damian told him that they could no longer date each other anymore. They almost had a moment, but they realized that they can only be friends, nothing more. Realizing that he still loves Damian, he unexpectedly tries to leave town, but he gets involved in a three-car accident. Damian and Drew were alright, but Arman suffered the deadly injuries, and since the doctors could not revive him, Arman was pronounced dead. A funeral was held for him, and Damian revealed to his grave that he never stopped loving him. Season 8 News reported that Arman was probably alive. Since his body was never found at the time the accident occured, it was hinted that he must have been surviving on his own. Ivan found Arman in an old cabin, and took him to the hospital to recover from his injuries. Arman then reunited with everyone else, including Damian. When Arman learned that Damian was dating Joshua, he tries to sabotage one of their dates. Damian immediately ended the friendship between him and Arman, saying he couldn't deal with people ruining other people's lives. Later, he gets drunk and has sex with Bianca, which actually resulted her getting STD. Soon, everybody abused and alienated Arman, but Damian was the first to forgive him. Damian's forgiveness drew them closer, and returned from where they left off. Once again, Damian cheats on him with Ivan, leaving Arman heartbroken once more. Season 9 Following another failed relationship with Damian, Arman decided to give the "dating game" a break. Arman supported Damian when his then-boyfriend Ivan was kidnapped by Ernesto, and escaped to Harlem, New York. He later attended Ivan's funeral, following his death of drug overdose. After that, Arman and Autumn confront for the first time in three years. He gets drunk once again and yells at her for never being there for him for all his life. Her then-boyfriend, Joshua, and Damian both calm him down. All of a sudden, Arman is kidnapped by both Ernesto and Joshua. As Damian tries to find him, he suddenly dies after a defunct factory collapses on him. This tears Arman apart, and he was too depressed to attend the funeral. Out of the blue, Damian reunites with Arman. He, Damian, and everyone else defeat Ernesto and Joshua, with Joshua being shot to death by Damian. Moving on from that, Damian and Arman resume their relationship. Season 10 After getting cheated on yet again, Arman seeks revenge on Damian and tries to have Ernesto help him. Despite the incident from the past year, Ernesto agreed with the plan. They first spark up trouble when they set a bomb on Andrew's plane, and the plane explodes mid-air, killing Andrew instantly. When Damian found out about this, he holds Arman at gunpoint and reveals to him that Ernesto is trying to use him, just like the way he did to Joshua before he was killed. Arman realizes his mistake, and they work together to defeat Ernesto once and for all. As they try to find Ernesto, he captures Damian and Arman before they could cause anymore havoc. Following that, Ernesto leaves for the lowest floor of his base to set a bomb. Luckily, Arman and Damian flee to Ernesto's destination as soon as possible. While down there, they are caught red-handed by Ernesto, and while he attempts to shoot them, the bomb goes off and explodes, causing a lot of damage. Arman is knocked out unconscious. Damian, with a bludgeoned leg, gets him and Arman out of there immediately, and the base falls to the ground. Arman regains consciousness, and as Damian apologizes to him, Arman interrupts and kisses him passionately, sparking a new relationship. They had to rest up following their injuries from the previous night. Arman then reveals to Damian that he pushed down Drew to the waterfalls six years ago, killing him instantly. Damian got furious at him for not telling him something so important for six years and leaves his home to calm down. Damian returns and forgives Arman, but they promised each other that they can't keep anymore secrets from one another. Season 11 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Deceased characters who been revived Category:Living characters